


Hello Vietnam

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Series: Earth: A Forged Destiny [5]
Category: Original Work-Alternate History, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Allies, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vietnam, Australia, Origin Story, Pre-First Contact, Prequel, South Korea - Freeform, US Army, US Marines, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105





	Hello Vietnam

 


End file.
